LV-325 Atorva
LV-325, Atorva or the USCMC Forward Operating Base was a fort created by General Scaryblokhead and scripted by Qwerty1806, with contributions from other USCMC like Cravitus and Darkspiritwolf. The base heavily rely's on stragedy and skill, and requires a suitable raiding force if you wish to advance through the map. Atorva has 5 main control points which you are required to hold, each one unlocking certain benefits. Once you have captured the main terminal, a bar will begin to fill. If the influence bar is fully captued, the raiders win. Raids cannot exceed two hours. Lore Related On the brink of human territory, lays the United States Colonial Marine Corps Forward Operating Base, in charge of recieving and directing interstellar communications, it also acts as a mining base. The moon in which the Forward Operating Base is stationed on, LV-325 orbits the gas giant Patroclus, named after the Macedonian General Hephaestion, in the Alpha Centauri System. When it was discovered, it was classed as one of the most hostile enviroments known to man. Before it was colonised by the USCMC, on it's very little land mass settled deadly creatures, both in the land and sky. In it's oceans was not your average haddock fish, instead fish three times the size of a great white shark which attacked anything that moved. The atmosphere was extremely poisonous to humans, due to the high amount of carbon dioxide and methane and if breathed in, caused you to suffocate and burn from the inside. An atmosphere processing station was built around eight-clicks from the forward operating base which reduced these levels, enough for humans to breath without required operating masks. The drop was not enough to harm the indigenous severly, but few species extinctions were reported because of this. During Atorva's winter, snow consisting of dry ice falls on Atorva, leading to freezing temperatures of below 100'c. The entire planet becomes frozen and lifeless, especially while the indigenous hibernate. Due to the dry ice, carbon dioxide is released and the entire atmosphere becomes deadly to humans once again, so during a specific time period of around three months, all human personnel are required to wear an oxygen mask. Otherwise humans will fall unconscious in 20 seconds and die within a minute. As of this day, the Forward Operating Base is continously guarded by a man force consisting of around three-hundred marines, and home to fourty-eight civillians who are used for mining operations. Every year the base is visited by a Prodigy-Class Cruiser five times to transport mineral home, deliver new marines or drop off supplies. It usually takes a month for a Prodigy to arrive in orbit. The base is extremely well guarded due to the precious minerals on Atorva, LV-325 and that is the reason why IFV's, SPG's, M219's, V56's, V54's and even a DU-25 are present and manned by experienced pilots. On Atorva, the Forward Operating Base previously use to come under heavy attack from the indigenous creatures and so the USCMC set up UA-571C sentrys to repel these assaults (now disabled), since the forward operating base was manned with increased and better defenses, attacks have become much less frequent, and therefore the indigenous prefer to avoid combat and usually hide or simply mind their own business when marines are on patrol, however, few attacks are still reported and dealt with appropriately. Enviroment Before Operation Processing Station was put in place, Atorva was considered one of the most hostile enviroments to man, due to it's very poisonous atmosphere, consisting of 48% Carbon Dioxide, 32% Hydrogen, 10% Carbon Monoxide and 10% Oxygen, therefore humans required a respirator mask. Not only this, but it's bloody thirsty indigenous population that resulted in many marine casualties upon the first expeditions to LV-325. It's oceans ravaged the main land with horrific storms that could sink entire colonial marine ocean vessels, and the large alien fish reportedly three times the size of that of a great white shark which usually devoured the exploration sumbarines, leaving planetary exploration very difficult without that of aircraft. Very rare storms occured on the main land also, which could shatter entire buildings or lift objects as heavy as a IFV straight off the ground and hurl it wherever it wants. Upon further analysis and orbital scans, the entire surface of Atorva is 90% water, and only 10% landmass, consisting primarily of islands formed by volcanic eruptions millions of years ago. When the underground was scanned, precious mineral was discovered, that stores so much energy it could power entire cities only with a short mass. Like Earth, Atorva has an atmosphere capable of storing life, and an "ozone layer" of it's own which was formed after it's toxic atmosphere reached space and then built up, causing all gases to stay within the planet. As the planet itself is only just over six-thousand kilometers in diameter, it's gravity is much less as to that of Earth's, approxiamately by 20%, this will inherit the marines to jump higher and potentially lift much heavier objects than themselfes, this grants marines to weild an increased arsonnel of weapons and heavy mining rock without the assistance of machines, though powerloaders are used for heavier doses. After Operation Processing Station, Atorva's atmosphere became much less toxic, and humans were able to breath without the assistance of a respirator (until winter.) After these changes the atmospehere went from very dangerous, to that of an equivalent of Earths, but with some still remaining gases that the indigenous need to survive, however these gases can easily be filtered automatically from our lungs and cause no damage unless inhaled in high doses, in which you can go unconscious. As of now, the atmosphere gases are comprised primarily of oxygen, hydrogen and low amounts of carbon dioxide/others. Minerals Underneath the island in which the FOB is located on, lies some of the most valuable mineral known to man, Subotainium, and mining operations commence every year to obtain this crucially important ore (Used for FTL Reactors, Nuclear Weaponry, Power Supplies to settlements and around another one thousand jobs.) As Atorva's ground is very hard and resistant due to storms and lava flow, it is nearly impossible to mine by hand or power loaders. Instead, the TV-435 Mine Driller is used, which is fit with 4 carbon dense steel blades and rotors, which can slice through Atorva rock like a knife can through cheese, this grants miners to go underground to where the Subotainium is located, about 100/1000 meters underground. Subotainium is recognisable because of it's blue colour, and rough texture as to that of Earth's marble, Subotainium is also recognised due to it's dynamic glow. It is estimated that subotainium is ten times stronger than diamond and can release very powerful quantities of energy, because of it's vital features, it sells for fifty million dollars per square kilogram. It is constantly generated because of the powerful core that Atorva has. Subotainium does not need to be refined because it has already been naturally refined by Atorva's core, therefore it is a simple process to mine and saves money on engineering. It is also relatively light weight, having an estimated mass of thirty-pounds to twenty shovels worth. Upon first discovery of this rock, it was seen that Subotainium is extremely reactive, and if mixed with doses of sulphur dioxide/sulfane, releases energy equivalent to that of an atom bomb, which is why they are used for FTL reactors and nuclear weapons. On Earth, they have to be carefully treated in a special plant to provide power for settlements and citys. Scientists are still varying decisions on how it was originally formed, but experts believe it was in the early development stages of the moon, where lava reacted with the toxic atmosphere which caused massive explosions which tremmered the rocks, causing them to collapse and impact with great force onto other rock, these collisions released quantities of energy which the rock absorbed and then causing the cycle to continue until the atmosphere became fully formed. Some believe when a special rock known as Uquila fell into Atorva's unique magma, instead of melting, it sank to the bottom and absorbed the magma's energy. An element inside Uquila then reacted with this energy causing a chemical reaction which rapidly changed Uquila's elements into a more powerful, stronger structure, known as Subotainium which floated to the magmas service and settled underground. If this theory is proved correct, there is a chance it will grant humans to artifically create their own Subotainium, giving us an infinite amount. (Very unlikely due to the time of the creation process however, unless humanity recieved energy five thousand times greater than the core of Atorva.) Indigenous Atorva was first discovered in 2136, and upon first arrival, it was clear the enviroment could support life. Upon further expidition, marine forces made contact with possibly the first ever life discovered in space. However, this life only turned out to be VERY hostile and attacked marine forces on sight, because of this, it lead to a small conflict with a clear objective, keep the indigenous at bay and protect mining bases/communication arrays. As Atorva is mainly water, most life is considered to be under sea, but alien forms we're discovered on land aswell. Since indigenous life forms were first found, we have managed to identify and name only six species, and scientists are searching for more. Nearly all the indigenous are carnivorous, and of the six species discovered, only two are herbivores. Jager (Hunter in Dutch) - Is probably our most assessed creature. It has the appearance of an eight legged wolf, about a meter in height and two meters in length, very dark and claws about ten centimeters thick. It is the smallest carnivore discovered and hunts in packs of about ten to twenty. It appears to be a very tactical animal, and prefers sneak attacks before charging it's prey. It's most favourite meal appears to be nevin, similar to Earth's deer. These were found to be the most common land hunter, and was responsible for the constant attacks on mining bases. Since the Forward Operating Base defenses increased, they are rarely seen now and hide in shelter, only hunting at night and keeping their distance from humans, although attacks are still frequent in areas away from the FOB Island. Nevin - Are an indigenous race of herbivores who are commonly found in packs of five to ten, they are very cautious of protecting their young, and if threatened, form a wall consisting of their armoured heads, which is a symbol of "Keep Away." Their favourite food is Hanta Grass, which contains high minerals and nutrients to keep them alive. They are around three meters in height and six meters long, with eight legs and heads similar to that of hammerhead shark. They are generally well armoured around the head, but their legs are lower torso are vunerable. They have not known to kill any humans, but will charge them if they feel they are threatened in anyway, or their young is in danger. They are not found on the Forward Operating Base Island, though sightings are seen near the atmospheric processor. Koning (King in Dutch) - Is the main land hunter which is known to have no predators. They feed on all living lifeforms and attacks on humans are very frequent. They are about five meters in height and ten meters in length, they possess a great athletic body with strong muscles similar to that of tigers. They are a dark blue colour with very sharp claws (about 20cm long) and a strong muscular jaw. Their appearance is like that of a tiger mixed with a cheetah and lion, only bigger, faster and stronger. They are not found on the Forward Operating Base island, but sometimes sightings are frequent near the atmospheric processor and other mining bases. They mainly hunt to feed their young, but don't mind a nibble. Himlem (Sky in Danish) - Currently the only discovered flying life form, Himlem are a race of highly manouverable, strong and fast predators which commonly feed on Nevin and Jagers. Some marines class them as king of the skies. They appear to attack in groups and have hunting abilities similar to that of Rarths birds, they go in for quick strikes and then retreat and attack again, this process is repeated until the prey is dead and quickly feed before a Koning steals it's meal or more Jagers. Their wingspan is around fifteen meters and ten meters in length, common attacks on V54's are common and that's why they are fitted with heavy armanent in case of engagements. When they are nesting for their young, they have to be on the ground and prefer to reside in cliffs where it is safe from land predators. Their colour varys and their jaws are very broad and slim, lined with razor sharp teeth to cut flesh. Dominan (Dominant in Latin) - Which is a very large sea predator which feeds frequently on Pisciculos, they are approximately three times the size of a great white, or around twenty-five meters in length. They are the biggest life form on Atorva which has been discovered, and has a raging appetite. It can eat up to five-hundred Pisciciulos in a day. Unlike other species, it is more of a lone hunter, because of this, it has to be aware of it's surroundings. Appearance wise, it is very muscular, granting it to swim up to speeds of 150km/h. It's jaws are capable of crushing an IFV when on full alert. They are a light blue in colour and are similar in appearance to ancient Earth fish, like the Liopleurodon. Pisciculos (Small Fish in Latin) - The second herbivore discovered on Atorva, they feed on Herta, a type of sea plant and usually roam in packs of one-hundred to two-hundred. They are a favoured snack by the Dominan and when in danger form a spinning sphere which is designed to confuse predators and drive them off/confuse them before hand. Unfortunately, the Dominan is very resistant to this attack and only in very rare cases have they been put off, however, the Pisciculos has another trick, it can release a gooey jelly and if digested by the Dominan can cause it serious internal poisoning, so it has to take care when feeding. Pisciciulos are about a meter in length and half a meter in height, they are commonly found generally close to the surface, but some prefer debths of the sea when sleeping and are similar in appearance to Earths catfish, but much bigger. Flora Not only does Atorva have astonishing life forms, it has an array of beautiful flora and fauna, however, some are still deadly and have been known to bite a marines arm off for poking it with his gun. One has been known to make a wonderful evening meal when mixed with spices and COOOOOOOOOOOORN BREAD! So far four species of flora have been discovered, and more are being processed. Hanta Grass - The most common of the plants, they mainly grow on land, and are present on the FOB island. They are generally quite small, are green in colour and are about 20cm tall. They are a favourited food by the Nevin but contain poisonous chemicals the human intestines cannot digest. Funesti (Deadly in Latin) - Is the only type of carnivorous plant discovered, they are about five meters tall and are almost a mix of a venus fly trap and a pitcher plant, only bigger. They feed on small microbes in the atmosphere but are known to attract small insects currently under processing, once their jaw is shut, a lower compartment opens and they fall into digestive juices. If threatened, their jaw becomes a deadly tool, and snaps at anything that is near, while releasing a deadly chemical which makes your eyes water and itch, like a raw onion. No casualties have been reported, but a marine lost his arm because of him poking it with his M41A Pulse Rifle, though the arm was recovered, so it didn't make a nice plant snack! Mirum Alga (Strange Seaweed in Latin) - These plants are found in the oceans of Atorva and are mainly eaten by Pisciculous. They are about three meters tall with a slender appearance, and if carefully extracted, they make a very nice meal when mixed with special spices and... COOOOOOOOORNBREAD! They are a strange greeny/bluey colour, hence their name. Aubergine (Eggplant in Dutch) - Is given it's name because of it's white egg appearance, and it's strange yolky interior, which makes an excellent flammable material for fires. It's about two meters tall and one meter in diameter. Their outer coating or "shell" is generally quite thick and is held up by a powerful stalk. Their strong armour is good for covering vunerable surfaces on bases, and can be used to reinforce structures, it is a very helpful plant. Category:Locations